


Esconderijo (ItaSaku)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Dream Sex, F/M, In-Laws, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: No esconderijo de seus sonhos, Uchiha Itachi estava vivo, e a esperava sentado em seu trono de ruínas.[ItaSaku | Hentai | UN | Oneshot | Adultério | Canônico | 18+]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 14
Collections: Itasaku





	Esconderijo (ItaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Essa é uma história com conteúdo 18+. Se não gosta, não leia.  
> Se gosta, aproveite!!
> 
> Itachi lindo maravilhoso.
> 
> *obs.: todos os personagens nesta história têm dezoito anos ou mais. :)

O teto gotejava, lançando o eco de cada queda através do corredor frio e úmido. Nas paredes, o líquido escorria sobre manchas negras e brilhava sob a luz bruxuleante das tochas.

Sakura tateava com as mãos nuas as pedras antigas que constituíam os muros sólidos. Sentia a dureza do chão frio sob as sola dos pés.

Ela quase não enxergava. Seus olhos pareciam ásperos, uma sensação semelhante à grãos de areia que arranhavam sua retina. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas algo em seu íntimo a guiava adiante.

Sentia o ar frio correr entre suas pernas. Vestia nada além de um manto largo que chegava até a altura de seus joelhos. Também não possuía consigo nenhuma arma, fazendo com que se sentisse vulnerável e aflita.

Não conhecia o templo de pedra por onde se deslocava, muito menos sabia como havia ido parar ali. Mas por todo o ambiente podia sentir uma presença conhecida, quase como uma aura. Não era capaz de distinguir uma energia específica, mas sabia ser alguém familiar.

E forte.

Ela precisava de ajuda e sua única esperança era encontrar esse alguém. O fantasma familiar que a ajudaria a fugir da prisão rochosa onde se encontrava.

Tateou pelo corredor estreito até que suas mãos tocaram o vazio. Sua percepção denunciava que havia chegado em um ambiente amplo. Havia um ar frio e parado, a atmosfera dos lugares fechados e antigos.

Ficou parada alguns estantes, tentando enxergar, em vão. Então, seguiu em frente, com seu caminhar trôpego.

Ela cambaleou até atingir um degrau de pedra, onde tropeçou e caiu de joelhos. Havia uma pequena escadaria adiante de si, e ela rastejou até o topo, tateando o chão à sua frente. Sentiu o tecido grosso de uma sandália, e imediatamente recuou.

– Quem... é você?

A voz grave e impassível entrou por seus ouvidos lançando um arrepio por seu corpo.

Ela ficou imóvel, sentada sobre os calcanhares. Se ele fosse um inimigo, ela já estava perdida e estaria morta em poucos instantes. Sua única esperança era encontrar um aliado no estranho a sua frente.

Suspirou, derrotada.

– Uchiha Sakura.

– Uchiha...?

Havia algo de surpresa e de dúvida no seu tom de voz.

Sentiu dois dedos frios tocarem levemente sua testa. Seu estômago se embrulhou com o gesto familiar, lançando uma corrente de adrenalina pelo corpo. 

Ela enxergava.

Piscou uma vez. Duas. Focou os olhos sobre o estranho que acabara de salvar sua visão.

Ela estava ajoelhada à frente do que parecia ser uma entidade sagrada. Calmamente recostado no pesado trono de pedra, o estranho familiar tinha longos cabelos negros, frouxamente presos num rabo de cavalo e trajava o uniforme daquela que teria sido conhecida como Akatsuki. Era uma figura aristocrática por natureza.

Atrás de si, símbolos do clã Uchiha estavam pintados na parede em ruínas. 

Sua semelhança com Sasuke era inegável, Sakura arfou.

Antes que sua mente conseguisse processar o que via, viu o _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dos olhos dele. E em segundos estava presa entre a parede e o corpo esguio do homem.

Sentia a ponta afiada de uma _kunai_ roçar-lhe o ventre, perfurando a primeira camada da pele.

– Quem é você? – Disse por entre a respiração acelerada e o maxilar tenso.

– Eu... sou um Uchiha.

Ainda presa, focou sua atenção no rosto impassível do homem.

Seu esposo... ela o via ali. Os traços se pareciam, ainda que seu algoz fosse mais esguio e de semblante mais sereno. Vasculhou nos confins da sua memória.

Uchiha Itachi.

Teve um sobressalto ao lembrar; sua respiração falhou. Ela viu uma sombra de divertimento passar pelos olhos vermelhos dele ao se perceber reconhecido.

– Você cheira como Sasuke. – A mão de dedos longos se ergueu lentamente, tocando o rosto macio da Haruno. As unhas pintadas de preto se destacavam na alvura da pele. Ele acariciou sua bochecha, passando a mão por baixo de sua orelha e fechando o punho no seu cabelo.

Ela resfolegou, assustada.

– O que você quer?! – Ela perguntou, em meio a paralisia que tomava conta de seu corpo. Sentia-se fraca, impotente, vencida. Não podia ser real.

Uchiha Itachi estava morto. Foi um ninja injustiçado, carregando consigo todos os pecados de uma elite poderosa, mesquinha e agora extinta em Konoha. Seu esposo jamais falava sobre ele, ou sobre o dia em que perdera tudo. O pouco que ela sabia, havia sido informada apenas após muita insistência.

Mesmo agora, após tanto tempo casada, havia lacunas simplesmente impossíveis de preencher na história do clã Uchiha. Não havia da onde obter informação, as bocas eram túmulos.

Então... como? Ele estava ali, na sua frente, em toda sua magnitude serena. Não aparentava ter mais do que vinte e poucos anos, a idade em que fora morto por seu esposo, a idade que ela tinha hoje.

Ela estava delirando… certo? 

– Eu quero possuí-la… – ele se aproximou lentamente, os cabelos macios pinicando a clavícula da garota, o tecido grosso do manto escuro roçando na sua túnica larga. Sentiu a língua quente deslizar na lateral do pescoço, enviando calafrios pelo seu corpo. Continuou com um sussurro ao pé do seu ouvido. – …assim como Sasuke.

Sua vista escureceu por um milésimo de segundo. 

Ela estava novamente parada diante da figura imponente sentada no trono. Ele sorria levemente, apenas levantando um dos cantos da boca. Ela ofegou, sentindo as pernas bambas. Viu o homem se levantar lentamente, o manto comprido e aberto deixando à vista seu abdômen definido e delgado sob a malha fina.

Ele novamente tocou seu rosto. 

Algo em seu íntimo se revirava. A familiaridade dele, aqueles traços tão atraentes dos Uchiha agitavam seu interior. A proximidade com que havia a segurado contra a parede a tinha desestabilizado psicológica e fisicamente. Sentia por ele a atração arrebatadora que sentiu toda a vida por Sasuke.

– Sakura. – chamou-a, carinhosamente, acariciando suas bochechas. Quando fez menção de tirar a mão, sentiu a garota segurar firmemente seu pulso.

Em seus olhos verdes havia apenas uma coisa: desejo.

Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés descalços, trêmula, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Podiam sentir a respiração quente um do outro.

Fitaram um ao outro com intensidade.

Ele se movimentou alguns centímetros, e encostou os lábios finos nos dela. 

Sua língua roçou pedindo passagem, e ela cedeu. As línguas se acariciavam lentamente, fazendo uma dança sensual. Sakura se sentiu dominada pela presença soberana. Separaram-se por alguns segundos, sua cabeça num torpor de desejo, quando sentiu os braços fortes rodearem seu corpo fino, gentilmente a levando para trás.

Foi guiada até sentir uma quina dura pressionar sua lombar, e soube que ele a havia guiado até a mesa de pedra no centro do átrio. Gentilmente, ele a sentou sobre a estrutura, e a fitou com as pálpebras baixas por alguns segundos, uma nuvem de luxúria nos olhos dele. Ele a queria intensamente, a mera constatação no seu olhar lhe rendeu borboletas no estômago.

Ele se moveu, e ela foi pega de surpresa quando não sentiu a boca tocar-lhe os lábios, e sim a pele fina do pescoço. Ele dava beijos leves e ocasionalmente mordiscava a curva de seu ombro, deixando marcas avermelhadas.

Passando a mão pelos ombros dele, derrubou o manto negro. Queria vê-lo na sua forma pura. Os músculos torneados do braço apareceram, revelando veias leves e arroxeadas no antebraço. Ele passou as mãos sobre sua pele, acariciando suas coxas de cima a baixo, enquanto ela oscilava entre alisar seu tórax sob a camiseta preta e emaranhar as mãos nos cabelos lisos e macios.

Num movimento rápido, ele tirou a túnica que ela usava, revelando seu corpo tonificado e a lingerie simples e preta que usava. Sob o tecido do top, os seios duros com mamilos evidentes deixavam seu anseios óbvios.

Ele abaixou, sem quebrar o contato visual entre eles, e passou a língua quente na linha vertical do abdômen definido da Uchiha. Com uma das mãos, segurava o quadril e a outra, deslizou para cima, enfiando os dedos longos por baixo do top justo, acariciando com firmeza a pele macia. O dedo indicador realizava círculos provocantes na auréola, sentindo-a se contrair de prazer.

Sakura soltou um gemido baixo.

Subiu novamente, beijando-a com paixão e sentindo as mãos dela bagunçarem seu cabelo. Logo depois, ela puxou sua camiseta, revelando a pele clara do tórax. Ele a trouxe para perto, beijando-a intensamente, roçando seu corpo contra o dela. Podia sentir a intimidade dele através das calças, latejando.

Ele desceu a mão do anel até a intimidade dela, massageando por fora da calcinha. Podia sentir o calor úmido através do tecido. Ela beijava seu pescoço avidamente, queria senti-lo dentro de si.

Ela se assustou quando ele se afastou, e num movimento rápido, puxou sua _lingerie_ até os joelhos e, em questão de instantes, afastara seus joelhos e estava com o rosto entre suas pernas. A língua úmida e quente traçou uma linha na virilha, para depois tocar seus lábios e entrar na sua intimidade, fazendo movimentos longos e lentos.

Como se beijasse sua boca, ele a beijou lá embaixo.

Sua língua acariciava e roçava seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Ela gemeu rouca, sentindo seu núcleo se umedecer de desejo.

Ele acariciava seu meio com movimentos circulares e rápidos, enquanto Sakura gemia mais alto com a intensidade. Sentiu um dedo longo a penetrar, e depois mais um, realizando um movimento de vai-e-vem contínuo. 

A Uchiha se contorcia de prazer, movendo o quadril lentamente contra o rosto dele, que sorriu discretamente ao vê-la entregue.

– Ah ah… I-Itachi… e – eu vou… – seus gemidos pararam quando ele interrompeu seu movimento drasticamente. 

Erguendo-se na frente dela, sério, ele se pronunciou.

– Ainda não, Sakura. – Ela o olhou, confusa e ofegante. Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e abaixou as próprias calças, revelando seu membro duro. Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer.

Ele voltou a beijá-la calmamente, seus lábios estavam úmidos, e ele roçou a língua devagar contra a dela. A mão dele acariciava seus seios sob o _top_. Ela estava entorpecida. Enquanto se concentrava para acompanhar os movimentos sensuais da língua do moreno, sentiu ele entrar em sua intimidade lentamente, ocupando todo o espaço, e soltou um gemido de surpresa e prazer.

Ela se moveu um pouco, ajeitando-se a ele, preenchida. Afastou-se minimamente e a olhou nos olhos, esperando um sinal de positivo. Quando a _kunoichi_ fechou os olhos e agarrou-se aos ombros dele, fincando as unhas na pele alva, ele pouco a pouco começou seu movimento.

As primeiras investidas foram devagar e rasas, mas as unhas que se enfiavam cada vez mais nas costas dele indicavam que ela queria mais. E em pouco tempo ele estava realizando movimentos rápidos e fortes dentro dela, deslizando com facilidade, friccionando o membro contra suas paredes internas. Uma fina camada de suor cobriu seus corpos.

Desceu uma mão, tocando o próprio clitóris com movimentos circulares. Itachi sorriu, encostando as testas, observando a masturbação que fazia enquanto ele entrava e saía de dentro dela.

Ela abriu mais as pernas, fazendo movimentos com mais força a velocidade. Seu abdômen se contorcia, queimava, e seu clitóris inchava com a estimulação. Simultaneamente ele ia e vinha, ela se tocava, espalhando a sensação por todo seu corpo. Os dois gemiam juntos, com vozes roucas e baixas, roçando os corpos nus um no outro.

Ela sentiu o clímax se aproximando, e o fitou, pálpebras baixas com aquele prazer intenso. Itachi tinha as bochechas tingidas por um leve rubor. Viu nos olhos afiados dele a mesma expressão. Ele agarrou seu queixo, unindo as bocas num beijo quente e intenso.

Penetrando-a com mais força e velocidade, ele atingiu o ápice. 

Sentiu a semente dele escorrer do meio das suas pernas e ouviu seu gemido de prazer.

Sem aguentar mais segurar, ela sentiu o nó de seu ventre se desfazer numa explosão que liberou uma onda quente por todo seu corpo. 

— — — — 

Sakura acordou de supetão, trêmula e suada. Sua respiração ofegante acompanhava o batimento acelerado do coração.

A luz do sol entrava pelo _shoji_ aberto, voltado para o imenso jardim do distrito Uchiha. Respirando fundo, ela tentava se situar em meio aos lençóis emaranhados da cama.

Era a quinta vez seguida que tinha aquele mesmo sonho. Sentia-se desnorteada.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito e um misto de medo e ansiedade. Sasuke estava em missão e ela dormia sozinha na cama. Do lado de fora do quarto, pôde ouvir os barulhos da obra que se dava no aposento ao lado.

No dia seguinte a reforma acabaria e poderia voltar a dormir na suíte principal.

O que Sakura sabia era que nunca mais se permitiria dormir no antigo quarto de Uchiha Itachi.

**Author's Note:**

> Aiii... itachi...  
> Quem é fã de ItaSaku põe o dedo aqui.....
> 
> beijocas


End file.
